


Amazing Adventures

by mvernet



Series: Sentinel Thursday Prompt Fics [15]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Brian & Henri Established Relationship, M/M, Sentinel Thursday Prompt Amazing, comic books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvernet/pseuds/mvernet
Summary: Brown and Rafe discuss Ellison and Sandburg while watching their back at a crime scene.





	Amazing Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> The comic, _Jungle Warrior and Arrowheart_ is a product of my crazed mind and doesn't exist in reality... or fiction.

The abandoned dockside warehouse creaked and groaned as the tide and the wind rose to springtime heights outside. Henri Brown leaned against a corroded steel support beam with arms crossed and a far away look in his soulful brown eyes. He shivered as he watched Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg go over the crime scene in minute detail. 

Yesterday, at this very warehouse, Jim and Blair were caught off guard when they walked in on a stabbing. What Henri had heard was sketchy, but it seems that Jim was somehow incapacitated momentarily. In a Tazan move, Blair had protected his partner and disarmed the suspect by swinging on some rusted pulleys and frayed ropes. He kicked the suspect full in the nuts and his bloody knife fell into a massive crack in the deteriorated floor. Unfortunately, the rope broke and Blair hit a beam and knocked himself out. Fortunately, Jim came around before the suspect decided to commit a triple homicide and made a run for it. Jim, still dazed and preoccupied with his unconscious partner, let the perp get away. 

Henri heard Captain Banks had flipped out at the ER and reamed Jim a new one for being careless and coming so close to being the late Detective Ellison, taking Hairboy with him. The Captain wouldn’t go into details, but he assigned Henri and Rafe to watch Jim and Blair’s backs till the suspect was found. 

Henri was awakened from his pensive state by a familiar hand caressing his shoulder.

“Perimeter is clear, my big beautiful lover. No one around but you and me and the dynamic duo over there.” Brian Rafe spoke in his normal silky tone but Henri still put a finger to his lips. “Hush, sugar. Jim will hear you!”

“Oh, come on, H. You going off on that theory of yours again? You read too many comic books.”

“Don’t start with me, B. Or you’ll be sleeping on the couch tonight. Comic books are my release from all the shit I see in real life. Don’t knock a world that saved my sanity and my life when I was a kid.”

Rafe gave a quick look towards Jim to make sure he and Blair were otherwise occupied. Then wrapped his arms around his big burly lover. “I’m sorry, babe. I know how much you love your comic books. I’m proud you are such an expert. Someday you’ll open that comic book store and all the geeks will see what a wise and wonderful hero I’m in love with.”

Henri smiled slowly. He gave another glance at Jim and Blair who were now examining the wall that was nearest where the body was found. Henri took Rafe’s face in his massive hands and kissed him gently. He pulled back and admired the handsome features of his partner. He was amazed once again that this strong, smart, high class man would love a dumb, hamfisted, no class cop like him. “We gotta stop, B. We gotta be careful.”

Rafe sighed in agreement. “I love you, so much.” They pulled apart and Rafe plunged his hands in his pockets. Henri folded his arms across his chest again. They both watched Jim and Blair. Jim had turned to Blair and smiled sadly. Then he ever so gently rubbed his thumb against the stark white bandage Blair was sporting on his forehead. Blair closed his eyes at Jim’s soft actions. Then opened them and grinned. The two embraced quickly and looked back at the wall.

“Awww,” Rafe began an old favorite argument with his partner. “Now see? Nobody looks at their buddy like that. Even if he does have a bandage on his head from saving your butt. I know they are together.”

“I don’t know, B. Joel says they are clueless. He’s just worried about Hairboy getting hurt in more ways than one hanging around super enhanced senses Ellison.”

“Oh, not again. You’ve got Joel on your side now?”

“Look, B. I’m telling you it’s all in Amazing Adventures 1955. Amazing Adventures is the predecessor to Marvel Comics. The series Jungle Warrior and Arrowheart was penned by Jack Kirby himself. The storyline was that a GI was lost in the jungles of South America. His senses became enhanced and he kind of flipped out. Then he met a young warrior from a native tribe named Arrowheart, a long haired, loincloth wearing, Shaman who helped him use his gift. I swear Kirby’s drawings look exactly like Ellison and Hairboy. And it is said to be based on the true Sentinels and Guides of tribal lore.”

“Henri…” Rafe was interrupted by Jim. “Guys? It shouldn’t be much longer. I think we found what we need.” Jim turned away again and pulled Blair to him their backs to Rafe and Henri as they whispered to each other. Blair’s hand went around Jim’s waist and he fisted Jim’s jacket. Jim gently ruffled Blair’s hair.

“Do they even know they are doing that?” Rafe questioned. “You couldn’t fit a butterknife between them.” 

Henri shook his head. “I’m telling you, sugar. Jim has enhanced senses and Blair keeps him grounded. Look at Daredevil. Blinded so his other senses become enhanced. In X-men there is Sabertooth who can smell blood and Wolverine who has enhanced animal senses. And what about Naruto? Well, he uses his chakra to enhance his senses, but still.”

Rafe chuckled, “You do know that all those examples are cartoon characters, right?”

Henri glowered at his partner. “I know. But I don’t need enhanced senses to know that Jim is a walking crime lab and Banks has his back big time. Why would our by the book Captain let Blair stay at Jim’s side in dangerous situations if it wasn’t to protect him somehow?”

“Don’t pout, babe. I’m only screwing with you. You know I admire your unorthodox detective skills. Saved my butt more than once. I think you’re onto something. I worry about Blair and so does Joel. He really shouldn’t be in the field with no training. And it makes me mad to think of Ellison and Banks using and abusing the kid’s education, experience and knowledge about heightened senses. He’s put in constant danger. Blair’s giving nature makes it easy for men with forceful personalities to take advantage of him.”

Henri reached over and placed a small kiss on his partners cheek. “I love that you care, sugar. What do you think we should do?”

“What can we do? We watch their back, be their friends, listen to their problems and be there for them. Help them stay in the closet if that’s where they choose to be. No one understands that more than you and I, H.”

Jim and Blair separated and walked towards Henri and Rafe. Jim nodded, “Let’s go. We’re done here. Want to grab some lunch? We’ll fill you in on what we found.”

Henri answered for his partner and himself. “Sure. I could do with some hot soup.”

Blair gave a little jump. “Oh, I know just the place. Has a homemade matzo balls soup to die for.”

Henri chuckled. “Sounds good. Wait. A matzo isn’t some kind of weird ass animal. Because I’m so not into that scene.”

Jim and Rafe laughed as Rafe flung an arm around his partner. “A matzo is just a big cracker, Henri.”

Henri and Rafe turned to walk to their car and Jim and Blair headed to the truck. Blair stopped a moment and watched.as Henri briefly hugged his partner. “Hey Jim?” Blair asked dreamily. “Do you think Rafe and Henri are like... partners in all things?”

Jim messed with his keys. “You mean a couple?”

“Yeah.”

Jim shook his head slowly. “Naaaaaa. Partners get like that sometimes. Just real close. Anyway, I’m sure I would know if anything were going on between them. I could sense it.”

Blair glanced one more time at Rafe and Henri who were laughing in their car. Blair whispered sadly, “Yeah. I’m sure your senses would pick up on love, Jim.”


End file.
